


We Take Care Of Each Other

by ShyAudacity



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comforting Mickey, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Panic Attacks, Probably OOC Mickey, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Worried Mickey, but before he got diagnosed, for the record, set after season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: “What’s up Gallagher?” 
“Mick?” a voice whimpered.
“Ian? Is that you?”
“I-I don’t know where I am, I don’t remember anything a-and I can’t find you-.” 
OR 
Ian has an episode/panic attack and calls Mickey in the midst of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing i've written in this fandom and it's also super short, sorry. Un beta'd. I don't own anything. Also, can we all agree to pretend like 7x11 never happened? Good.

Mickey was at the Alibi when his phone rang; Ian’s face popped up on the screen.

“What’s up Gallagher?”

“ _Mick?”_ a voice whimpered.

“Ian? Is that you?”

_“I-I don’t know where I am, I don’t remember anything a-and I can’t find you_ -.” he said before being cut off.

“Hey, slow down. You’re not making any sense, just breathe for a fuckin’ minute, alright? I need you to look around and describe to me where you are.”

“ _It’s dirty.”_

“Dirty?”

“ _T-There’s dirt everywhere, it’s all over me. There’s something digging into my back.”_

“What kind of something, Ian? You gotta help me out here.”

“ _I-I don’t know, metal or wire or something. It’s sharp, Mick, its got me, I’m stuck. I can’t, I can’t move.”_

_Dirt. Wire. Baseball diamond_ Mickey thought to himself.

“Ian, Ian listen to me, I’m coming to get you okay? I’ll be right there.” He said hanging up; he looked over at Kev. “Give me your keys.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, just give me your fucking keys.”

Kev threw the keys at him then he was out the door. Mickey found Kev’s truck then sped off towards the baseball field where Ian and himself liked to meet up. He pulled up, barely remembering to turn off that truck before he got out, running towards the field.

Mickey ran towards the nearest dugout, where he found his boyfriend lying on the ground, shaking like a leaf.

“Jesus Christ Ian.” He said, getting down to his level. Mickey pulled his tremoring frame to his chest, keeping one hand on the back of his neck. He brought his mouth close to the red head’s ear, whispering: “Listen to me Gallagher. You’re fine, alright? I’ve got you, nothing is gonna hurt you. I won’t let it happen, you hear me? Ian?”

Ian nodded as best he could, grabbing Mickey’s hand weakly. It took another ten minutes of Mickey talking to him for Ian to fully calm down.

“You wanna tell me what the fuck that was?” Mickey asks.

“Panic attack, I think.”

“You wanna talk about it or something?”  

Ian shook his head.

“Alright, well c’mon, I’m taking you home.” Mickey said, pulling him up to his feet.

“What about Kev’s truck?”

“Eh, that shithead knows where to find me.” he said.

Ian smirked, then got into the truck. The two stayed silent for a long time, until Ian spoke up.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “For being a mess. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“I don’t care if you’re a mess, Gallagher, we take care of each other. I’m gonna keep doing it for as long as I can, whether you like it or not.” Mickey told him, pulling up to the Milkovich house.

“I thought you were taking me home.” Ian said in a confused tone.

“I am, home with me. You’re staying with me tonight, if you try and fight me on it imma rip your tongue outta your head.”

Ian then followed his boyfriend inside, thinking that with Mickey around, he could handle just about anything.   

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought about this, I really appreciate feedback. Have a great day.


End file.
